


Thinking of You

by marvelousdesires



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Did I mention there's smut?, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kink Negotiation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Bruce, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Pillow Talk, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousdesires/pseuds/marvelousdesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into a heat alone is never a pleasant opportunity. Good thing the Alpha one floor above Bruce is easy to persuade.</p><p>Converted from a Tumblr roleplay in the Marvelous Desires omegaverse RP group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a roleplay thread between two members of Marvelous Desires. A HUGE thank-you to Jem for converting the posts for us! Seriously, this girl deserves all the kudos in the world.
> 
> Bruce - http://purplenotgreen.tumblr.com  
> Tony - http://handmadeheartstark.tumblr.com (Retired)  
> Original Thread (from bottom to top) - http://purplenotgreen.tumblr.com/tagged/para%3A%20thinking%20of%20you/page/3

Bruce was working in his lab when he felt it start. He’d taken a pill three days earlier that would induce a heat so he was prepared. It was just that he usually had more time. It was only 10 in the morning. He could put this aside and come back to it, but he hated only working a few hours when he did his best work over 6 or 7. He would put in about two more hours, though. His heat wouldn’t come into full swing until probably around 3 o’clock this afternoon. That would give him ‘til one to work.

That was the plan at least. Around noon, right when his heat was starting to really be noticeable, Tony entered his lab. He was pretty sure it was a routine visit, but Bruce’s mind ran wild when he was starting heat. That, and Tony’s scent just filled him completely. All of a sudden his underwear was drenched in slick and the room was way too warm. He gave a slight whimper before pulling himself together. “Hello Tony.” He tried his best to give a busy smile.

 _Finally._ Tony had actually gotten away from the hustle and bustle of the upper twenty floors and their new guests and had ventured down further into the tower where he could get to his shop and hide away for x number of hours until he felt he could face the horde of people upstairs once again. He wasn’t planning on sneaking past the labs, but if he was gonna be honest, he hadn’t seen or heard from Bruce in what felt like ages—but probably weren’t ages, get a hold of yourself, Stark—and figured maybe he could casually swing by and see if the physicist had any new flirtations—er, _findings,_ he could share with Tony. Like he said. Casual. Swinging.

What Tony didn’t expect, however, was to wander into the lab where Bruce usually busied himself and be utterly side-blinded by the sickeningly gorgeous smell of Bruce, giving him a good thwack across the face. God, damn. It took him a moment to put his ducks in a line and his thoughts together before Tony processed that Bruce had actually greeted the engineer, and Tony shot a poor excuse of a grin back. “Hey, big guy, you’re—” _Nope, don’t mention the elephant, avoid it_ —“You busy? I can come back later.” Come back later? How about right now, over the desk, slow and deep and _god—_

The scent Tony gave off was overwhelming. Bruce suddenly tipped over the edge into full heat as his body reacted to the amazing alpha cornering him. It took all his will to not just turn ass-first towards Tony. He carefully hit the button to wrap up and put his files on hold. He was feeling like he was buzzed right now. This always happened as the heat dulled his higher brain functions. He put so much effort into processing what was happening.

It turned out the alcohol comparison was apt as Bruce was much more forthcoming in this state. “I was busy. Now I’m not. Fuck, Tony, you pushed my heat trigger up by three hours.” His eyes wouldn’t quite focus on the distance and he needed to get closer to Tony. He moaned when he got close and just breathed in the smell and clung to the man. “Now you better be responsible and take me to somewhere where you can breed me silly.” He whimpered. “I want you so bad. Need your knot now.”

Tony’s chest was rising and falling in an attempt of the alpha controlling his breaths, but god- keeping himself in one place was a difficult spot. Turned out it didn’t matter, however, since Bruce dragged himself right up so they were practically chest to chest and Tony was _drowning._ “Fuck.” He growled under his breath. This was bad. Bad timing, bad place, bad words, god _damn_ Bruce—

"Uh, sorry?" Tony tried, but why was he apologizing? His hands were already sliding up Bruce’s sides, feeling the heated skin resonate beneath Bruce’s shirt against his palms, dragging down to cup the omega’s ass and give it a firm squeeze. The warmth intensified. “You sure, I could find someone else, I could—" _fuck you into my bed, you biting the pillow, leaving bruises on your hips—_

Any sense of dignity Bruce had was stripped clean away with the heat. He buried his head into the other man, washing himself in scent. “No. You heard me.” He rolls his hips as Tony grabs his ass. “Want you. Now.”

He was barely listening to Tony’s weak protests as they continued. “Or, you know, give a guy a little notice before he walks in or something—” _with you begging for it, all ready, ready to let me take you—_

Bruce balled his hands up in Tony’s shirt. “Was gonna, but I didn’t think you’d be around.”

"My room or yours?"

Bruce licked at Tony’s neck where the bonding gland lay. “Mine’s much closer. Don’t want to wait longer than necessary.” They were off at a practically breakneck pace. Bruce felt so stifled in his clothes. They got to his room and the door slammed, Bruce already shedding his clothes. He stripped down to his underwear, soaked as they were, before going up to Tony again. “Please. Please can I send you into a rut? I want it so bad. I’d love for you to bond me for the heat.”

It was like something out of the fucking Hangover. You know the scene where Allan’s all drunk and shit and you can see him swaying around and the camera’s looking up at him from like, ribcage level and there’s some serious time-lapse exposure going on? Okay, so—maybe you don’t, but the sluggishness, the warmth, the plain wanton inebriation driving Tony to drag Bruce to the physicist’s room and shed himself of his shirt. Watching Bruce in several stages of undress while Tony dragged his tongue along his teeth was so hazy that Tony had to find his bearings when Bruce re-approached him.

It was so… strange. The cohesive being wanted and wanting back. Hell, Tony’s slept with omegas, betas, the _very_ occasional alpha—but heats are downright dangerous. He’s had omegas back right off and stifle themselves as they rushed out of the tower. Tony’s had to do the same for the sake of the stranger he was about to screw senseless. It wasn’t easy. But now—he really, really wanted this. And it seemed like Bruce did too, and damn—he smelled amazing. Provocative. “Bruce,” he asked, his tone dark and husky but sure, as he looked the other man in the eye, one hand snaking around Bruce’s waist, pulling him close while the other cupped his jaw, thumbing it gently against the light scruff there. “You positive? ‘Cause I’m really not gonna hold back once you consent, you know that, right?” His fingers on Bruce’s back dug in just slightly in resistance. He could feel Bruce’s length sitting stiff against his thigh. “Tell me you’re sure you want this.”

Bruce reveled in his state of _wantneedplease_. It was so good. He’d finally gotten the signs that Tony wanted him. Somebody he wanted _wanted him back_. He was growing desperate, taking off his underwear now. He didn’t need it. Shouldn’t need it for days if all went well. Tony caught him and he stilled, tense and focused. He was all nerves, so that Tony caressing him felt like the entire world. Bruce got lost swimming in those gorgeous brown eyes.

He finally took a breath. “I know. I trust you though. You can’t really hurt me. And most of all, I _do_ want this. I want every good houseomega’s naughty supermarket paperback fantasy. I want you to manhandle me. I want you to take me so hard I can’t think. I want you to fill me so much there’s no way I won’t leak when your knot finally recedes. I want to be out of control in your hands and at your mercy.” He backed off a bit to show he was still lucid enough and in control. “I consent fully and openly to your ministrations. I consent to a bond throughout my heat. No strings attached unless we want to attach them post-heat.”

He sidled back close to Tony, making himself small. “Trust me, I won’t regret doing this.” He bit into Tony’s gland, sucking hard to release the hormones that will make them go wild.

The blissful grin that spread across Tony’s lips as Bruce spoke was nearly unstoppable and he let out a short laugh that rumbled in his chest, low and wanting with Bruce nude in front of him, giving into him, biting him and _shit_. That was a rush he hadn’t felt in a long time. Fuck. Tony’s head clouded with a translucency he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but all he knew was his skin was on fire and his arms were carrying Bruce to the bed, wrapping himself around the omega with a heated purr rolling off his tongue. He dropped Bruce onto the pillows and crawled over him, smirk predatory, eyes blown, hands wandering and pants way too tight. Before he moved on he made sure to nearly tear the garments off his hips, kicking off his briefs and pants and feeling a passing rush of cold air across his lower half, sobering him for the faintest of moments before he lunged into a rough kiss with Bruce.

Tony’s neck was aglow with what felt like flames licking at the flesh, and the sensations drove down his body straight between his hips, and he bucked forward against Bruce’s cock, grinding down and feeling himself sink deeper, on the verge of a rut. “Yeah…” he murmured breathlessly against Bruce’s lips, wasting little to no time in pulling one of the physicist’s legs up around his waist and pushing two fingers into the heavily slicked entrance, pumping in an insistent rhythm. “Want you so bad, Bruce, fuck…” The fingers were gone almost faster than he’d introduced them and Tony felt nearly out of control at this point, like grasping at sewing thread. “You comfortable?”

Bruce was amazed and delighted at the change in Tony that happened immediately. One moment he was licking at the bite mark and before he knew it, he was being picked up and carried to the bed. He was swathed in heat and lust, his nose practically drowning in the smell of the alpha he wanted so damn much. There was a hungry fire in Tony’s eyes and Bruce wanted nothing more than to be consumed by it. He was surprised that he’d been put on his back, but he wasn’t going to argue. There would be plenty of time over the next three days to kneel and present himself.

Bruce’s jaw dropped and he salivated as Tony’s cock was exposed. He raised and opened his legs a bit when Tony came between them. He wrapped his legs tight around Tony, wanting to keep him there. He moaned and rolled his head back as two fingers entered him. It felt blissful. But only for a moment before the overwhelming need came back. The fingers just weren’t big enough. “Fuck, Tony, need you. Need your cock.” He moaned as the stimulation was removed. He bucked his hips without meaning too. “Gods, Tony. I’m mostly comfortable. I’m so empty though. Need you please.” He was almost gone with need.

A few split seconds of position, even less thought and Tony was thrusting into Bruce, his head falling forward as a growl ripped from his throat, one hand holding him up next to Bruce’s head and the other grasping at Bruce’s hip, filling the omega to the hilt. Tony’s shoulders were shaking and he himself nuzzle his nose against Bruce’s neck, panting hot breaths across the physicist’s collarbone. “Fuck, Bruce—you feel so good, _yes_ …” He hissed, licking a stripe up the other man’s neck and tasting nothing but Bruce. His hips pulled back and snapped forward, the pleasure shooting up his cock and through his body, a groan from low in his chest pushing past his lips, and his rhythm became sure and deep, pumping his cock into Bruce and peppering open-mouthed kisses along his neck.

Bruce’s head fell back as he was filled with Tony’s amazing dick. He heard the growl and he moaned in pleasure. He was so amazed at being taken for the first time in a long time. Their dance around each other has finally ended. Ended in amazing pleasure. He was so full of Tony’s cock, and yet there was more to come with his knot. Bruce couldn’t wait. Tony’s mouth was right in his neck, but Tony wasn’t biting him yet. “Yes, Tony, please. Want more of you.” He wrapped his other leg around the man as well, pulling the alpha, his alpha closer, deeper. He moaned loudly again. “Don’t tease me, Tony. Bond me. Knot me. Please.” Things were going quickly, but they could go slower next time, when the heat wasn’t so bloody urgent.

The ascension towards complete euphoria was happening at a much swifter rate than Tony had originally expected, but he was so caught up in _holyshit_ to _thisishappening_ to _fuckfuckfuckfuck_. As much as he wanted to slow down, he could feel the build-up and his fingers dug into Bruce’s hip, his teeth biting down on Bruce’s gland and sucking, laving his tongue over it to draw out the hormones as he curled himself around the omega in an unconsciously possessive manner. He brought his lips up to Bruce’s again and drew him into a brief kiss, feeling his climax teasing just under his skin in suspension, in need. “God, Bruce,” he purred against the other man’s lips, knowing he was too close to hold back.

Bruce was so happy to see the hunger in Tony’s eyes. He liked being this sort of prey. He was surprised at how lucid he still was, especially as Tony seemed to be losing it. Tony _finally_ bit down on his gland and he lost pretty much all sense of lucidity. He moaned and felt himself tighten up around his alpha’s cock, trying to trigger the knot as soon as possible. He started rolling his hips just as much as Tony was thrusting, anything to shorten this first mating session. He could still feel how Tony’s tongue was licking at the mark, driving him even madder. He could see and hear and _feel_ the signs in the overpowering kiss Bruce happily gave into, however brief it had been; Tony was on the edge. He heard himself begging without realising he’d started. “…Please, Tony, knot me, please. I want your knot so bad fill me so full.”

Suddenly, it was white hot. Tony’s eyelids fluttered shut as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head, his orgasm hitting him like a brick wall and his knot beginning to swell. Tony bit down on Bruce’s shoulder to muffle the husky groans spilling past his lips with no abandon. He was deep-seated in the omega and as he unlatched his mouth from Bruce’s shoulder, he knew there would be bruising—on his neck, his hips, his gorgeous lips. Him. Tony’s hips jerked forward slightly, pushing him further into Bruce as he filled the omega, his knot successfully preventing any leaking from occurring. His whole body rose and fell with heavy, labored breaths, and his mouth tugged up into a lazy, satisfied grin as he pulled back to look Bruce in the eyes, running a hand over the physicist’s sweat-soaked hairline, pushing some of the dark curls out of his face. “Look at you,” he murmured. “So gorgeous.”

Tony looked beautiful, sounded beautiful, felt beautiful as he came right inside Bruce. Bruce rolled his hips frantically until he felt the knot which let him spill over himself, which made his body clench the knot inside. Bruce was suddenly aware of the teeth in his neck. He was blissfully happy with that, though. He fell back, loose, extra docile due to the new bond. He just laid there, feeling the knot complete him so wonderfully. Tony so lovingly moved his hair out of the way, for which Bruce was grateful. He felt so proud of the grin on his alpha’s face. It was wonderful to be the cause of such satisfaction. Bruce blushed as Tony spoke. “You’re one to speak,” he quietly replied. “‘M so happy to have your knot in me.” But mostly Bruce just wanted to be held. He wraps his arms around Tony. “This bond is so intense. Feels so good.”

Tony carefully snaked his arms around Bruce and made sure to keep him close as he rolled them over so Bruce could lie atop him, his arms wrapped around Tony and the alpha pulled his current counterpart flush against him, pressing a few slow kisses to the omega’s forehead. “Mm.” He hummed contentedly, hands running over Bruce’s back, gently massaging his shoulder blades, the connection of his knot inside Bruce so utterly relaxing. “S’gonna be a good couple days.” He chuckled, loving the flush in Bruce’s cheeks. “Need anything?”

Bruce was super relaxed, even as Tony maneuvered them so Bruce could lie in Tony’s arms. He nuzzled Tony’s neck, licking the spot where he’d sent the man into a rut. That had been a great choice. He could barely think with all the pleasure humming through him. He felt so good to be here right now. He hummed a bit as Tony massaged him. “It really is. I’m looking forward to it. But it’ll be easier if you mostly take me from behind.” Their position was a little awkward and he didn’t want to spend all 3 days like that. He yawned. “I’m dozing off, I think. I’ll be up and ready again in time for the next round.”

Tony felt a light shiver dance down his spine as Bruce licked him, and the cool air clung to his neck as he pulled a blanket over them halfheartedly. “We’ll move soon enough.” Tony assured him in a drowsy murmur, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss, savoring the afterglow for a strung out moment before pulling back. “Get some rest, yeah?” Tony smiled faintly, his hands trailing across Bruce’s body—down his back, across his hips, along his thighs and back up, caressing the warm skin.

Bruce nodded before giving in to the lazy kiss. He really liked the taste of Tony, too. He was gonna have to kiss him some more later. But right now, yes rest sounded like a good idea. Bruce could feel Tony’s hands on him, they felt so good. But he couldn’t move and fell into a very light sleep, ready to wake as soon as needed.

Tony woke up a short while later, Bruce’s body still on top of him. He rolled them over onto their sides, his knot now dissipated, and slid out of Bruce easily, releasing a small sigh and pulling the omega closer. They shifted so his front was to Bruce’s back. He felt… full. But not in the sense that Bruce did, just… wholly satisfied. And Bruce was warm and so was he. Tony dragged his lips over Bruce’s shoulder, the small area where he bit down contoured by ghosted teeth marks, and gently kissed the spot before nuzzling his nose into Bruce’s hair. He felt Bruce shift and wasn’t sure if the other was awake, but he tried anyway. “Need me to get you anything?”

Bruce faded in and out of a light sleep. It always felt more like a haze. He let himself be moved, not really ready to move himself. Tony’s knot slipped out and he didn’t feel so desperate. But the heat started rising again and he woke fully. Tony had him. His alpha was there. He was thirsty though. “Water, please. I need a lot of it over a heat.” He managed enough to sit up.

Tony nodded briefly, leaving his omega with a peck on his cheek, and wandered out onto his apartment floor into the cozy kitchen (a place he actually can somewhat navigate, believe it or not). He found a small, empty pitcher he can fill with ice and water to bring back to the room without having to make constant trips. He’d still do it for meals, but at least the water would be a reliable source.

But while Tony went to get the water, Bruce’s heat rose quickly. Without the scent of an alpha, his body drove itself into high gear. Before he knew it, he was out of bed as well, going to Tony by scent. Tony was filling up the pitcher with a small layer of ice cubes when Bruce rushed into the kitchen past him and took the glass of water and downed it right there, feeling relieved for the time being. “Sorry I really needed that.” He blushed. “I don’t even know why I did that.” Smelling his alpha has made him calmer already.

Tony questioned his efficiency but instead chuckles to himself. "Don’t apologize—water is water. Must be the bond." Tony explained with a small grin, placing the pitcher in the sink and turning the tap to fill it up.

Bruce blushed enormously, feeling like his cheeks were going to burn up. “Thanks. The pitcher’s a good idea.”

Tony snaked an arm around Bruce’s waist, pulling him close. “How do you feel?"

Bruce nuzzled into Tony’s shoulder. “It feels really good to be around you. I’m warm and I feel good, but empty. I just started my heat like not even two hours ago.” He giggled.

Tony laughed gently, the warm tone Bruce emitted obviously bouncing positive energy between the two of them. His lips pressed against Bruce’s forehead before he turned off the tap and grabbed a large plastic cup from the cupboard so worries of broken glass could remain absent from his mind.

Bruce hadn’t bonded with anyone during a heat before. Heck, he’d never bonded with anyone before. He didn’t know quite what had brought this on, but he’d trusted Tony and wanted a bond, so he’d gone for it. Now he was putty in Tony’s hands. “I just really want you to take control and use me. The thought is really arousing.” As if to prove he wasn’t lying, some slick took the opportunity to drip down his thighs.

Tony nearly dropped the full pitcher at Bruce’s blatancy, but he certainly didn’t mind. In fact, his lips curled up in a rather pleased grin and he tilted his head back down the hallway. “I think it’s time to go back to the bedroom then, don’t you?”

The scent of Bruce’s slick hit him like a freight train and it felt good not to have to worry about his reactions being unjust. A low purr left him and he set the pitcher down to wrap his arms around Bruce and press him against the counter in a heady kiss, claiming his omega’s mouth and reaching down between them to run his fingers along the cleft of Bruce’s ass, feeling the moistness and probing a finger at his entrance. “Go get nice and ready for me, yeah? I’ll get the water and be right behind you.”

There’s a small part of Bruce that swelled with pride when Tony was thrown off and almost makes a mess of the kitchen. He restrained himself from doing something worse though. He already though he wasn’t going to be able to stop blushing about this for a month after his heat’s over. But right now all that matters was that Tony was more than willing. He nodded at the thought of going back to the bedroom just in time for Tony to purr and hold him possessively again.

The kiss was amazing and Bruce can feel his ass opening wide in preparation as Tony’s fingers explore the area. He whimpered and nodded. “Be quick please.” But he had a driving urge to do exactly as Tony says and he scurried off back to the bedroom. Away from Tony, his heat spiked up again, and he knew it wouldn’t recede without another knot this time. He folded the covers down to the end of the bed quickly and not as neatly as he would’ve out of heat. He then knelt on the bed, his ass out for his alpha to take as soon as he got to the room, whining quietly in need.

Tony had to down a separate glass of water for himself before he carried the pitcher and cup back to the bedroom. The door was still partially open and he nudged it closed with his hip before setting down the water on the nightstand. Bruce was—well, he’s downright fucking beautiful, his backside in the air waiting and quiet sounds of need leaving his mouth. “God, look at you,” spilled past Tony’s lips again, just like it had earlier that day, and he approached the bed without caution and sat behind Bruce. His hand ran down Bruce’s spine in a flat palm and he grabbed one of the omega’s ass cheeks, kneading it under his fingers briefly. That same hand trailed under Bruce to stroke his cock, and Tony leaned in to lick up some of the slick from Bruce’s thighs, a low, rumbling hum resonating in his chest.

"Gonna take it nice and slow this time, alright?" Tony murmured as he leaned over Bruce from behind, nuzzling his back and gently canting his hips against the physicist’s ass. “I want to feel you, Bruce." He smelled amazing, he looked amazing, he felt amazing and Tony’s _really_ glad Bruce consented to bonding because this—he hadn’t felt this good since Pepper. Even before Pepper, when they were just a mere fling and hadn’t tried to settle down, just screwing around for the hell of it. Except, well—she was an alpha, and he was an alpha, and that was a calamity in itself, but… he can really relax around Bruce. He knew the physicist seemed to rely on the power imbalance and Tony can naturally flow with that without getting too abrasive unless Bruce asked for it. It’s great. Not to mention the sex.

Bruce knew it was just the heat, but he felt like he’s waited forever before Tony came back in, his scent simultaneously calming and exciting him. He moaned when Tony spoke, the bed gently dipping as Tony got closer. His hands were like fire, igniting his ass and then his dick. He didn’t get as much pleasure from his dick during heats as he did outside of heats, but it was still good. He stayed very still, though all he wanted to do was buck back. Self-control turned out to be a good thing because the next thing Tony did was stick his nose and tongue into his thighs. His very wet thighs. “Fuck, Tony, yessss—” he hissed, so grateful for the attention.

Bruce whimpered at Tony’s touch, because even though the edge has been taken off, he’s still in heat. He could go for another 4 or 5 rounds before wanting to slow down. He has before. Still, the bond complicated things and he wanted to please his alpha so bad. He nodded. “Want to feel you. Want you to feel all of me.” Because really, as much as his heat was tugging at him, the bond was tugging at him as well, and the bond said that the alpha knows best. So, “I trust you. I want to please you. I want this to be good for you.” Anything to get this alpha. But Bruce was okay with wanting. This, after all, had been a long-standing fantasy of his.

"Yeah?" Tony murmured lowly, sliding his hand from Bruce’s cock and pumping two fingers into him in a single swift movement, scissoring them before adding a third finger, his free hand sitting at the base of Bruce’s back. “I want to fill you to the brim, Bruce, you know that?" He purred, trailing his lips a few kisses down Bruce’s spine before sitting up again, slowly sliding his fingers out of the physicist and positioning his cock at his entrance.

Bruce can barely stay still. He wanted to fuck himself on those fingers, despite knowing that it won’t do him any good. On the other hand, the fingers might help induce ovulation. “Fuck, Tony, yes.” He can’t help bucking back at the thought of being filled. But he stilled again as Tony kissed his spine and then slowly positioned himself. Bruce was practically shivering with anticipation. “Please.”

Tony pushed in and his head fell back in bliss, a moan escaping him throatily. His rhythm was just as he described, as much as he wanted to completely ravish Bruce---slow. Each thrust drove deep and snapped forward, but the pullback was languid, the slick friction perfect, and Tony’s already craving more a few thrusts in. “Fuck, Bruce…” He sighed, pulling Bruce’s hips back against his, filling him to the hilt.

Bruce felt so good when Tony completed him, thrusting so deep into his open body. He moaned alongside Tony, the sounds so right together. And Tony took it so slow. Bruce stayed still, but the friction was amazing and he wanted more. He’s not above playing low to get it. He can tell Tony’s losing the will to stay slow when Tony pulled Bruce back onto his huge cock. Bruce let out a moan as if he couldn’t help it. “That’s it Tony, get in me, use me like I was made for. Feel so good with your huge alpha cock in me. Can’t wait for your huge alpha knot. Gonna make it so good for you.”

It wouldn’t have taken Bruce’s encouragement to get Tony to recreate their last round but _fuck_ —the way the words so hastily roll off Bruce’s tongue in begging nearly drove Tony to insanity. The alpha repositioned his hands on Bruce’s hips before he noticeably picked up the pace of his thrusts, shoulders squaring just slightly as he pumped his cock into Bruce, the omega’s verbal incentive echoing in his mind, driving his hips forward and pulling Bruce back to get as deep as he can.

Bruce tried not to be smug as hell as Tony sped up, but he’s quickly overtaken by the feeling of being consumed with need. It’s not as desperate as before, but it’s all good. He loved how Tony had a hold on his hips. He couldn’t help himself and he crashed back, meeting Tony’s thrusts enthusiastically. Bruce was stunned into silence as Tony drives all the way in, panting for a moment. “Oh fuck yes. Come on, Tony. Breed me. Use my ass for your knot.” Bruce rocked shallowly, hoping to get a knot out of the other man.

Tony blinked, gasped, and leaned over, curling around Bruce’s back as he came, his thrusts stuttering as he groaned into the warm skin of Bruce’s shoulder blade. He wished he could get more words out onto the table for himself but by Bruce’s body language Tony’s doing his job right and as he felt his knot swelling he continued to very slowly thrust into Bruce, coming to a stop and filling Bruce to the hilt. “God, you feel good.” He mumbled, hands running down Bruce’s legs, their second round a little less heated than the last, but just as satisfying for the alpha.

Bruce’s body trembled with pleasure as Tony spilled over the edge right into him. He kept rocking as Tony’s knot filled him, desperate for his own release. Just when Tony stopped moving, Bruce fell over the edge himself, crying out, clenching down, and coming hard. Bruce could tell he’s so red from the movement. He was so happy right now with his alpha in him. He sighed and relaxed. There was nothing he could do right now while he’s being filled. It’s one of the oddest sensations he knew: being knotted and having an alpha’s dick just pump more semen every so often. But it felt so good and Bruce knew it would be worth it.

Tony’s coming down from his climax when Bruce’s muscles contract around his cock and he groaned again, letting out a short laugh of pleasure and resting his forehead against Bruce’s back. “Ah, Bruce…” He sighed happily, moving them so he’s not looming over Bruce—rather, so he could press his front to Bruce’s back while lying on their sides, much like they were before, only connected this time. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you when you feel like it, huh?” Tony teased gently, pressing a kiss below Bruce’s ear and pulling his omega closer, pressing his nose into the physicist’s hair, his hands running over Bruce’s torso.

Bruce shivered at the growliness of Tony’s voice. He closed his eyes and smiled, even though Tony can’t see it, as they stilled for a moment. He worked with Tony so they were lying on their sides. He rather liked being held like this, stuffed full at the same time. Bruce nodded at Tony’s comment. “I’d rather hear, uh, things from you.” Bruce was reluctant to get into a talk about his kinks whilst knotted. He was happy to just float in a sea of sensation. His mind was marveling at how just from the knot in him and the scent around him he was so calm right now, when for most of the heat, he’d be in a frenzy.

Tony let a chuckle spill over as his hand traced the curve of Bruce’s hip. “Is that so? Well, Doctor Banner,” he said playfully, lazily, “if all you wanted was a little dirty talk, you’ve come to the right man. Though I can’t guarantee if you get me started, I’ll stop.” Tony grinned as he peppered Bruce’s neck with chaste kisses. “I’m talking lab distractions, note passing during debriefing, sexting—the whole nine yards. Not sure whether you’ll block my number or ignore me outright first.”

Bruce’s embarrassment was mild. It was overridden by the promise of sensuality later. So he nodded, suddenly meek in Tony’s arms. He hummed as Tony kissed his neck. “I’m working for your company, so any drop in productivity will only reflect badly on yourself. And as for SHIELD business, I certainly hope you can compartmentalize when the world needs saving. If not, well, the Hulk might be an omega—” which was not technically a lie— “but he can still rip you to shreds.”

Tony nuzzled his nose against Bruce’s neck as the physicist gave awfully level-headed reasons to Tony’s lack of thought before action, and once his omega’s done he laughed, rather gently, letting out a short sigh. “I can tell you that my distractions will be directed towards efficiency of the company. And occasionally, if they aren’t, R&D and Pep know how to pick up the slack.” Tony smirked a little before continuing. “As for SHIELD—well, debriefs are after the mission, so I think I can keep my hands and eyes off you until Fury starts droning about my lack of self-preservation. Then I might need to pull you off for a quick chat to get the blood pumping.”

Bruce grinned and joined in the laughter. “Well, as long as you know what you’re getting yourself into.” He wouldn’t mind a little bit of excitement at those meetings himself. He remembered a lot more than people thought of his time as the Hulk, but he didn’t have much to add. He was just a physicist with a rage problem.

Tony shifted slightly in his spot. “Do I get to pick your brain for more little fantasies while we’re settled here?” Bruce’s blush made it to his ears this time as he nodded. He really was feeling the effects of this bond.

Tony could see the deep flush covering Bruce’s cheeks from his angle, and he chuckled again, pressing his lips to the conch of Bruce’s ear. “So, what do you like? Hm? If I bent you over the desk in the lab, would you be okay with that? Used pet names? Spanked you? Manhandled you? Did less, did more? Tell me what you like, Bruce.”

Bruce was embarrassed because he was afraid Tony would judge him, but he saw how silly that was as his alpha listed off things he could do. “I don’t want to have sex anywhere public or semi-public. But fuck, Tony, I’d love a pet name. I’d love to be spanked and manhandled. I’d love to be told what to do and disciplined if I break the rules. I’d love to be used in creative ways.” And goodness knows how creative Tony Stark is. “N-not always, but like, for a few hours at a time and stuff like that.” He squirmed a bit, but that didn’t work out so well, because he was still full of alpha knot.

"So, the shower would be alright then? I can stick to bedrooms. Beds are wonderful." Tony reasoned with a small grin, nodding slowly as Bruce spoke and taking in each word with consideration because, damn—he felt like he just shot for the moon with Bruce and got a bulls-eye. “I’m very okay with all of that, believe it or not." He chuckled. “It’ll never be something constant. I like change. I’ll always be up for trying new things with you and altering situations if you’re not into what we’re doing. But from the sounds of it, I think we can have a lot of fun."

Bruce grinned. “My shower. My kitchen. Anywhere in either of our personal quarters.” He tried to nuzzle into Tony, though it’s hard at this angle. “I like new things. New experiences. I can’t wait to try things. And have a lot of fun with you.”

 _Good,_ Tony thought, rather satisfied that he can corner Bruce in the kitchen and kiss him senseless or have a tussle on the couch and not have to worry about dragging him back to the bedroom. He’s also rather surprised at Bruce’s utter honesty, but it didn’t irk him. He supposed the bond affected people in many more ways than one, and it’s really nice to have some open, honest conversation with Bruce. It’s relaxing. Not necessarily refreshing since the man was pretty open with him as it is (no matter how cynical), but definitely relaxing. "So, light bondage might be an option. Heavier if we decide it’s not enough. Do you have yes’s and no’s to toys? Anything that’s an absolute no?" He’s surprised he’s even having this conversation with Bruce in the first place. 24 hours ago they were talking stupid concepts of relativity and working side by side. Well… now was just a little different.

He squeaked when Tony brings up the idea of bondage. “Um, yes. I hadn’t thought of that. But being tied up sounds like fun. Like being held in place by your knot. And I think I’d very much like toys. I can’t even think of how you’d use them on me. You can’t hurt me very much. I don’t want to deal with bodily fluids other than saliva and semen.” Some part of his brain told him to shut up, but he wanted to tell his alpha everything.

"You will quickly learn that a cock ring, a vibrator and a willing participant can lead to quite a heap of fun, Doc." Tony chuckled. “Oh, god, no—no crazy plays like blood or scat, I’m not that unconventional. “But a little bit of rope, maybe something more comfortable like a silk tie could be interesting."

Bruce swallowed, barely able to believe he was spilling his guts like this. “I just got a really sexy picture of you coating me with a knot’s worth of semen after my ass is too full to hold anymore.”

Tony’s eyebrows raised considerably at the small slip from Bruce and he smirked rather deviously at that. “Sounds like we could end your heat that way, if you’re up for it.”

"Oh good." He hadn’t pegged Tony as a terrible person, but he’d learned that he should look before he leaps, not that he was always great at following that advice. "Fuck, Tony, that sounds like the best thing ever. Though I’ll be impressed if it takes a whole three days for me to be full."

Tony smirked and kissed Bruce’s neck again. “You said you want a pet name. Anything you prefer?"

He thought for a moment. “I don’t have a preference, but I don’t want anything sickly sweet for a pet name.”

"Nothing too sweet, huh? I’m already so used to calling you big guy,” Tony pointed out. “I still like Doctor. With the right connotation it’s sexy. Or handsome. We’ll settle on something eventually."

Bruce wasn’t 100% comfortable with what Tony said, but it took him a moment to figure out why. It was really weird to think when he was occasionally being pumped full of Tony’s seed. When the moment passed, Bruce figured it out. “No. No ‘big guy’. It reminds me too much of the other guy. I don’t want him anywhere near this.” Maybe that was unreasonable. “I like Doctor. I’ll blush to death if you call me handsome, though.” And he’d be damned if that wasn’t an invitation.

Tony felt himself doze just slightly; he supposed he’s relaxed lying pressed up against Bruce with the warmth of afterglow still passing between them. He nuzzled his nose back into the array of Bruce’s dark curls, letting out a short sigh and the natural curl of a lazy smile donned his expression as Bruce talked.

"Handsome it is." Tony decided with a light chuckle, a content hum buzzing against his sternum and in his throat as he let his eyes close slowly. “You smell amazing, you know that?" he murmured affectionately, the tone seeping through in his state of calm. “At this rate, I’m never going to want to move.”

Bruce was glad that these things are going well with Tony. He’d been rejected a lot in life and this was rewarding. _It’s a good thing you haven’t told him yet_ , he reprimanded himself. Sometimes he really was his own worst enemy. Instead, he took the time to cuddle up with Tony and just enjoy the knot.

**Author's Note:**

> WE ARE CURRENTLY SEEKING A TONY STARK. Interested in the spot? Come check us out on our main page for links to our roleplayers' blogs, more info on our ABO universe and everything you'll need if you're interested in joining the family!  
> http://marvelousdesires.tumblr.com


End file.
